


No Good Punk

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: They don't have anything in common. But they like each other.Becky doesn't care what her parents, or Darlene think of Mark. He's her boyfriend the only one who treats her right than any other boy has.He's the punk without a future, but she's the one who means more to him than anybody will ever know.





	1. Mark, parties, and parents

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be their realtionship from the begining up until their elopement.

 I was getting impatient I been waiting for a hour for Becky to come out so we could leave on our date.  I walked up to the door, Becky opens it, and she looks annoyed,

“I’ve been waiting for an hour.” I mention, as I take a second to look her over.

Her eyebrows furrow, and she has this slight pout on her face that I find cute.

 

“ My parents want to meet you.”

 

“Great.”

 

Her parents don't like me I could tell they probably thought I didn't notice them making fun of my hair, or the way her dad was hoping I was a typical Jock asking me if I liked football,and what I thought of this year’s team. I don't like sports, I hated any type of sports I had better things to do during school, then wasting my time in a locker room with a bunch of guys is not one of ‘em. Me,Rick, and Andy had more fun picking on the wussy types of guys at school.

 

 I grab the cup that someone handed to Becky checking it, I place it on the table. It was a party that Rick told me about, I trust him, but not the people throwing it. Becky is pushed up against me as some guys rush past us. I glare at the idiots as one of them mumbles an apologize

 

 “Mark.”, Becky says as her hands rest on my shoulders, I smirk as she leans into me.

 

“Mmm ya having fun, Beck?” I hum near her ear, I feel her shiver a bit. I nuzzle her neck as I wrap my arms around her, Becky mumbles a yes into my chest, Were seated on the couch, Becky cuddling me, while I mess with her hair a bit. She so different from the other girls that usually come up to me at parties, and school.

 

“So ...uh...I mean.” Becky fumbles with her words as she tries to avoid looking at me.

 

“Becky.”

 

“Yeah..”

 

"What's wrong?"

 

“Are you sure you want to be with me..?”

 

Becky is smart, and polite, and I’m her complete opposite. I rest my chin on the top of her head as I guide us out of the party threw the back of the house.

 

I smirk as I remove her earring from my ear, and dang it in front of her.

 

“Beck, I wouldn’t wear this if ya didn’t mean something to me.”

 

She looks up, and that smile that I love appears as she throws her arms around my neck. Dropping her off was a hassle her parents were standing on the porch. She kissed my cheek as she got out of the truck. She told me to immediately drive off once she reached her parents,after we pulled into her street because no doubt her dad would try to kill me.

 

Locking my door I shrug off my leather jacket, and lay on the couch I saw Becky’s parents at the Lobo. Her dad tried to intimidate me try to scare me by threatening me. So I drink underage so what, doesn’t me I'm going to be doing that when I'm with Becky. Even though I joked that what age I am depends on where i'm taking her, but that was mostly to get under their skin.


	2. Dates,& nights ruined

 Sitting in the bleachers at Darlene’s game was boring, I honestly didn't know what was happening It barely started 10 minutes ago. I'm just waiting for Mark so we can go out. It might be stupid of me to use my sister as a cover up,but what else am I supposed to do. I noticed four guys from my history class where staring at me they were sitting a few rows down, one of them I think his name is Michael got up, and started walking towards me,my eyes shifted to the parking lot as a truck pulled up.  I didn't really pay attention to him when he sat down next to me, my attention was back on the game trying to at least memorizing something so I could ..lie to my parents about later on.

  “Are you still with that senior?” 

 “Yes.” I replied while I looked towards the parking lot as I spotted Mark’s truck. He was leaning against it,a cigarette dangling from his lips. I bit the inside of my mouth as he looked at me, and smirked. I pushed my hair back behind my shoulders, getting up I started walking down the steps. I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around Mark’s waist, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“So where ya wanna go Beck.”  My nose scrunched up at the smell of the cigarette while Mark noticed, and put it out. He Mumbled sorry into my hair while I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder.

“I honestly haven’t eaten anything since I got here. And I told Darlene to tell my parents that me, and my friends went to get pizza after the game.” 

I knew Jan was at the game, I saw Dana before the game started she’s still talking to me even though her mom thought I’m a ‘bad influence’ which was a good thing, since both of them knew that I was still seeing Mark. My mother would try to get information out of them just to see if I kept my promise to her, and dad about not seeing Mark again.

P.o.v switch

As Becky opened the door to the truck, she heard someone yelling her name.

“Becky!” 

The couple turned to see Darlene running towards them ,

“What is it Darlene?”

The curly haired teen smirked ,” I just wanted to see if Ol’stupid really did show up, and that you have at least an hour, and a half before the game ends. Also to remind that you owe me because it’s both of our butts on the line if Mom and Dad find out your sneaking around with idiot boy. No wait….that's mostly on you.” Darlene wasn't fazed by the glare that Mark was shooting at her. 

The blonde rolled her eyes “of Course Dar. How could I forget.” she bit back sarcastically, she glared  holes into back of her younger sister head as she walked away. Two hours later after Mark dropped her off. She regretted not calling Jan when she was at Mark’s apartment she didn’t know what to say when her Dad questioned her about the game.  She felt her patience running thin as her mother asked her where she was. 

And, She snapped, “Well? What to know? Fine. I was with Mark”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Darlene’s fake gasp, and her Dad trying to lighten the mood after she called her mother by her name. She slammed the door closed she was half way down the block before she stopped in her tracks where would she go, she thought to the only person who knew how it felt to have ‘Roseanne’ control every minute, and decision of their lives her aunt. Her Aunt Jackie understood her, her aunt would be more than glad to have her over wouldn’t she. 

She closed the door when she noticed her Aunt wasn’t alone, Becky glanced up at the ceiling of the hallway of her aunt’s apartment building. She wonder why her parents didn’t want her  hanging around Mark. Mark doesn’t  pressure her into doing anything, he drinks, but she doesn’t drink with him she learned her lesson with the tornadoes incident. He smokes, but he keeps it to a minimum when she’s around.  

She waved goodbye to her aunt as she entered the apartment building. After calling Mark to make sure that he was home, she immediately felt butterflies in her stomach when Mark told her to come over since he told her that he wanted to see her tonight. She nuzzled into his side as some rock band that she didn’t really know played in the background. She has taken a look at Mark’s record collection it mostly consisted of Rock bands from the 80s. The beatles were obvious a favorite of his she noted as she faintly heard Mark humming to the song that was now playing. 

“Becky.” 

Becky tilted her head up to stare at Mark, she couldn’t help, but smile as that smirk of his turned into a smile. She giggled as Mark switched their positions on the couch. Their lips meeting as she let her hand lightly grasp the front of his shirt. Sure she has kissed boys before, Chip, Johnny Swanko, and Jimmy, but there was something about Mark that left her speechless sometimes. She really didn’t know what, but she enjoyed just being with him. 

Mark mumbled into Becky’s hair as he felt her hand mess with his hair while he protested to it. “Mm Becky, stop. It takes time for me to get my hair like this.”  Mark pouted, he chuckled at Becky’s look of annoyance. Becky merely rolled her eyes before she mumbled against his lips that she’s going to need to leave soon. She smiled into the crook of his neck as Mark hugged her before kissing her temple.

“I’ll drive you back I'm going to have to know where to pick you up know, Beck.”

Becky felt her face heat up as she,& Mark stood in the hallway of the building a few feet away from her Aunt’s door. She face palmed she was always worried that her parents would embrasse her, but now this definitely had to be the worst. Aunt Jackie, and her date she was sure it was the guy from before were getting a bit handsy, she glanced at Mark he was doing that neck thing which she now knows he does when he feels awkward,or embarrassed.  She felt Mark entwine his hand with hers giving it a reassuring squeeze to which she returned. Mark coughed which seemed to get her aunt’s attention. Her Aunt Jackie eyes almost bugged out.

“Becky,Beck,Becks,Becky you're back already.”

Jackie rambled on embarrassed to be caught like that not just by her niece, but also her’s niece boyfriend. She couldn’t help but note how cute Becky, and Mark looked together. She heard from both Roseanne, & Dan that Mark is a punk, and a bad influence, that they forbid Becky from seeing him again. But she couldn’t afford to have a moppy Becky in her apartment so she’s willing to allow Becky to go see Mark. 

Mark coughed, “School night.” 

He pressed his lips to Becky’s forehead, “Night Becky, I’ll pick ya up tomorrow.” 

Jackie smiled at the way Becky’s face lit up, she could see why Roseanne, & Dan don’t want Becky around him,he has this whole I hate the world vibe, but he’s also gentle towards her niece. Becky smiled,and said goodnight to Jackie, and what’s his name. She  felt bad as Jackie’s date once again excused himself, and left, her Aunt’s pleas for him not to leave growing quieter.


End file.
